Odyssy
by ShimmerStar13
Summary: The Titans fall into Ravens version of the odyssy, they must compleat the same journy Oddysus himself went on so many years ago. (RxS)


_This is a story based on Homer (no, not Homer Simpson) THE ODESSY. This is just the intro; this part isn't based on the story. This doesn't follow the same plot as the original story; they just meet the same monsters and take the same journey._

It had been a long dreadful night, the Teen Titans had just got a lead on a robbery, hour after hour, and the titans fought cruelly threw the day as the sky turn to the colors of the sun and the deep purples and blue of the night.

"So many criminals." Robin sighed as he fumbled with his utility belt to find his grappling hook.

"It's like national crime day." Cyborg said as Beast Boy agreed while turning into a teradactdul to fly the weary Cyborg home to the warm comforts of there T tower.

They all flew to the edge of the city, waiting for Starfire and Raven, for as they had been fighting over on the east side of the town. Waiting in the air (or on the ground for Robin can't fly) the two Titanesses had appeared in the mast sea of buildings and homes. Starfire swooped down to grab Robin to fly them to the T tower.

The Titans had reached their home, tired as ever, the slowly grabbed something to eat to nourish the body of the hunger and pain that came over them while fighting. Four of the titans had left to there beds, but Starfire, decided to drink some milk, though being as tired as she was now, she mistook the mugs of soda that Beast Boy was trying to make more caffeinated, she drank the mug very quickly, finishing the collection of highly caffeinated soda. She drifted off to her room, but that drift wasn't exactly a drift, it was a sprint. Yes you guessed it she was hyper, so hyper she was willing to do anything to keep herself preoccupied, and it seemed that the anything she was looking for was the only thing she could do, clean.

The sun was slowly creeping into the now sparkling clean room as a vacuum roared, not seeming to disturb the others one bit. As she walked to the corner of her room as the weak suction of the vacuum had slightly pulled up a very loose floor board. Curiosity befell Starfire as she gently pulled the floor board up.

"The Odyssey?" Starfire whispered as she tilted her head in confusion. She opened the book and a flash of light engulfed her

"That was... odd." She said figuring the hyperactivity was wearing off; she started to read the adventures of Odysseus as he traveled the sea trying to find his sweet Penelope. As he fought off wondrous creatures and fooled selfish gods. She was soon so intrigued that she read the whole story that night, understanding every word. But when she came to the end of the book, she found the final page was missing. She walked down the hall with the morning glow passing through the windows

"Robin?" Starfire asked from outside the door of Robin's room, Starfire lightly knocked on his door. Waiting for Robin to answer. The door slowly opened.

"What is it? What could possibly be wrong at...?" Robin glanced at the clock "7:00 in the morning?" still tied from the night before.

"I was just wondering about this book I found in the corner of my room, under my floor board" Starfire asked timidly. Robin opened the door a little wider and more sunlight creeped into his room of darkness making it glow with the morning shine.

"The Odyssey?" Robin tilted his head to look at the loopy title of the old, musty book. "Star, are you sure you'll understand that? It's kind of complicated." Robin said still partially falling asleep onto the side of his door.

"Well I understand the majority of it, but one of the pages have been torn out..." Starfire said as she flipped threw the yellow pages of the book to show the spot of the missing page.

"Star go to sleep, you can worry about it later in the morning..." Robin said, yawning, he closed the door to his room.

Later, in the morning, Raven awoke first and walked into the kitchen to prepare some herbal tea. Last night, she had had a strange dream, she rubbed her temples to remember more, the titans were on a boat, she couldn't use her powers, and she was holding a bronze spear. Trying to see if she remembers more, Starfire walked into the kitchen.

"Raven?" Star said in a cheery voice. Raven took a glance at her, and then took a refreshing, long sip of her tea. "Can YOU assist me? You see, I found this in my room and..." Raven looked up and dropped her mug.

"STARFIRE! Where did you get that?!?" she said with a slight bit of anger.

"Under the floor board in my room... why? I just need you too help me..."

"Star, I want you to put that back right away. Without any hesitation!" Raven said now worried. "You haven't finished it, have you?"

"No! That's why I need your help! One of the pages are missing, I can't finish until then!" Starfire said in an irritated tone.

"GOOD!" Raven said "Now put it back and have some breakfast."

Starfire walked down a hall of rooms and looked at too doors. One had a bright light shining from the inside of the room, that one was hers. The other had a locked door and the room itself seemed completely dark. Star turned to the dark room, Ravens room and punched a number in the keypad. The doors of the room slide open. Starfire walked inside and looked through Ravens possessions. She looked through books, in drawers, everywhere, being careful to not set off anything that will hex her.

"Nothing" Starfire sighed. As she leaned against the comedy tragedy sculpture which stood near Ravens bed. She sighed again and looked up. "What is this?" Star saw something in tragedies frowning mouth. It was exactly what Starfire was looking for. She held the page tightly in her hand and ran into the kitchen, where everyone was having breakfast.

"Glorious day friends! Look what I found!" Starfire said as she held up the missing page.

"So it's just a piece of paper." Beast Boy said with a mouth full of tofu eggs.

"Yeah, it's not like you found the remote which some little green weasel LOST" Cyborg said with a mouth full of bacon"

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM" Raven yelled in rage. The titans looked up in surprise, knowing Raven was supposed to hold back emotions. Beast Boy hit the floor hoping Raven doesn't turn into the 'Rage shall consume you monster' "YOU JUST PUT US ALL IN DANGER! GIVE ME THE BOOK STARFIRE! GIVE ME THE PAGE TOO!"

"Raven chill, it was an accident she doesn't know..." Robin said as he stepped between the two girls. Starfires hand slipped and the book fell upon the floor, right to the missing page spot and the page lightly fell onto the book into the spot were it was originally.

Starfire awoke. "Robin? Raven? Beast Boy? Cyborg? Hello?" Starfire looked down. She was wearing leather sandals and a short white toga. Surprised, Star jumped up to get a birds eye view to see were she was and were her friends were. But she just fell. "Huh?" She tried to hurl a starbolt into the sky, but with no prevail. She pulled out something from her back. "A... Bow? Arrows?" Star looked on the other side of the boat. "Robin!"

Robin lay flat on his back, a sword in hand and golden armor that plated his chest; next too him laid Beast Boy wearing silver armor and sword. Cyborg was no Cyborg anymore, but, his mechanical parts were now stone. Raven lay next to Cyborg in a long flowing toga and a bronze spear. They all awoke at the sound of Starfires voice as she knelt down to help Robin up.

"Are you all okay?" Starfire asked.

"We are all fine Star, but where are we?" Cyborg asked

"The better question is when are we?" Robin asked

"And what are we wearing?" Beast boy said in a disgusted voice as he looked down to see the silver armor. "Hey, Cy!" beast Boy cried out,

"Ugggh," Cyborg got and rubbed his head, "Okay... why am I made of stone now?" he questioned

"Cool! We can call you Cyblock now!" Beast Boy giggled, but came to an end when Cyblock, err, I mean CyBORG, clucked him on the head.

"Not funny BB, any way were are we Raven?" he asked

"I told you not to do it, but now, we're in the story." Raven said.


End file.
